El Camino Hacia El Destino 2
by oODaxterOo
Summary: continuacion oficial de el camino hacia el destino 2, donde nuestra protagonista bombon, conocera su segundo amor sin perder la ilusion del primero.


Saludos a todos los lectores…

Como lo prometí, he aquí, el inicio de "el camino hacia el destino segunda parte", si no has leído la primera parte, te invito a hacerlo en el siguiente link:

/s/9767490/1/El-Camino-Hacia-El-Destino

y bueno, esta parte quizás sea algún tipo de decepción para los fans de BombonXDexter sin embargo creo que encontraras muy interesante el como bombón encuentra su segundo amor y como el primero dejo un profundo sello en si misma. Es necesario abordar la trama BombonXBrick para así poder poner en claro los sentimientos de nuestra protagonista ya que un solo amor esta muy alejado de la realidad, quien no ha tenido dos amores en la vida?

En un pequeño parque de la ciudad, en una linda banca de madera, se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos rosados. El sol estaba por ocultarse, lanzaba sus últimos rayos matices hacia el cielo, provocando que las nubes parecieran estar en llamas. El otoño había llegado sin avisar y las hojas de los árboles caían sin parar.

Parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado en absoluto desde aquella visita de aquel chico genio a la ciudad de saltadilla, desde ese día en el que habían descubierto el amor. Sin embargo, habían pasado ya dos años desde aquel suceso y para la joven del moño rojo parecía que hubiese sido en ese mismo atardecer. Sin embargo, cualquiera que observase detenidamente, notaria que cargaba una pena en su corazón.

La chica se puso de pie y emprendió vuelo hacia su hogar. Al llegar entro por la ventana del piso superior, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Aterrizo sobre la alfombra del colorido cuarto y se encontró a su hermana, aquella de coletas rubias.

-hola bombón. Donde estabas?-

-hola burbuja, estaba en el pequeño parque del sur, solo sentada… el profesor llego del trabajo?-

-no, aun no ha llegado pero, lo hará pronto dijo que traería la cena.-

-esta bien… y donde esta bellota?-

-esta abajo, viendo el canal de deportes supongo.-

-típico… burbuja podrías dejarme un momento sola en la habitación?-

-… claro que si hermana, toma el tiempo que necesites.-

Burbuja salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta al salir. Mientras tanto adentro, bombón se acerco a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, abrió un cajón y saco un pequeño estuche negro con la letra "D" marcada en el. La chica abrió el estuche y saco de el un peculiar comunicador, era algo parecido a un celular pero, parecía mucho mas sofisticado.

La chica lo tomo en sus manos, y apretó un pequeño botón de en medio. La pantalla del artefacto se activo y comenzó a hacer un sonido intermitente, como buscando algo. Sin embargo después de un par de minutos sin respuesta, la chica volvió a presionar el botón y el artefacto volvió a apagarse…

Hace mas de un año:

-que es esto?.-

-es un intercomunicador, no hace falta ningún tipo de señal o servicio para utilizarlo, esta enlazado directamente a mi computadora e incluso a otro comunicador igual que poseo. Con esto podremos estar siempre en contacto cuando me valla.-

-eso seria grandioso.-

Dexter, después de un sueño, había tenido una gran revelación. También, había seguido el consejo que le había dado el profesor utonium hace tiempo y decidió revelar su secreto sobre su laboratorio a sus padres y al mundo. Por lo que el debía dejar su hogar para continuar sus estudios en otro país y así realizar su meta de fundar su propio centro de investigación científica. Al principio los jóvenes mantenían contacto constantemente y era una gran felicidad para bombón escuchar los grandes logros del chico genio, pero después…

-lo lamento bombón… no te mantendré atada a mi, yo se que quizás tengas mejores cosas por las que preocuparte, espero puedas perdonarme, no podré comunicarme contigo por mucho tiempo.-

-pero… dexter…-

hacia ya mas de diez meses que dexter no había vuelto a comunicarse ni una sola ves. Cada día al volver a casa la chica pelirroja sacaba el artefacto, se sentaba sobre la cama y trataba de establecer contacto con él, pero sin ningún resultado.

Hoy:

Una pequeña lagrima emergió de los ojos de la chica y rodó suavemente sobre su mejilla mientras apretaba el artefacto contra su pecho. Una voz surgio del primer piso.

-bombón el profesor llego! Es hora de cenar!- era bellota quien llamaba a su hermana.

La pelirroja coloco el comunicador en su estuche y volvió a guardarlo en el cajón. Salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor y se sentó a la mesa junto con su familia.

-hola bombón, como estuvo tu día?- dijo el profesor

-ah… muy bien profesor, gracias.-

-me alegro mucho.-

Bellota, que se encontraba sentada a su lado se acerco a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

-otra ves estuviste llorando? Jeje ya olvídalo bombón.-

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y propino un codazo en las costillas de su hermana, haciéndola retroceder.

-oye! Me las pagaras...-

-y díganme niñas como les va en su nueva escuela? Valla que han crecido, es tan triste, pero deben saber que siempre serán mis bebes.-

-basta profesor ya somos mayores! Ya hemos cumplido los dieciséis!- dijo la pelinegra.

-jiji, bueno nos ha ido muy bien, la mayoría de los maestros son muy amables y hay mucha gente amigable.- respondió burbuja.

Hacia una semana que las tres hermanas habían ingresado a la escuela preparatoria de saltadilla, aun estaban tratando de adaptarse pero no les seria difícil ya que muchos de los recién ingresados ya habían estado con ellas en la secundaria.

-que te pasa bombón? Estas algo callada.- pregunto la rubia mientras sonreía a su hermana.

-no es nada burbuja, supongo que estoy un poco cansada.-

-entonces deberías descansar, mañana será lunes, nuestra segunda semana en el instituto! Yay!-

-no tienes porque gritar burbuja!- agrego bellota disgustada.

-bueno, quien sabe quizás mañana pase algo emocionante!-

-si, quizás…- dijo bombón mientras agitaba su comida.

La noche había pasado y temprano en la mañana la chica rubia se levanto mostrando gran entusiasmo.

-por fin amaneció! Vamos hermanas tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la escuela!-

-el resto de sus hermanas solo cambiaban de posición y se tapaban con las cobijas mientras emitían un leve sonido demostrando pereza.

-mmm valla, necesitare algo especial- la chica dio un gran respiro y utilizando su poder supersónico dijo: -HORA DE LEVANTARSE!-

Sus hermanas no pudieron evitar levantarse con un gran salto de sorpresa

-burbuja!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

La chica rubia solo rió y aventó sus ropas contra sus caras –vamonos ya jiji.-

-esta bien…-

Las tres hermanas se vistieron y prepararon para asistir al instituto.

Gracias a su capacidad de vuelo a alta velocidad no tardaron mucho en llegar. Una ves ahí ingresaron al salón de biología, donde seria su primera clase. Bombón, noto que bellota estaba conversando con una de sus compañeras así que le aventó una bolita de papel para llamar su atención.

-pon atención a la clase.- dijo la chica regañándola

-hey, Jenny solo me contaba la nueva noticia.-

-que nueva noticia?-

-dijo que acaban de ingresar tres nuevos alumnos al instituto.-

-y eso que tiene de nuevo?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-bueno, eso no es lo importante. lo importante es que creo que los conocemos.-

-a que te refieres?-

-ella menciona a tres chicos desalineados, un pelirrojo, un rubio y pelinegro con atuendos de colores. Ahora notas la alarma?-

-qu… que!-

-señorita utonium, si tiene algo que agregar a la clase dígalo por favor.- dijo el maestro enojado.

-n… no profesor, lo siento no volveré a interrumpir.-

El maestro siguió escribiendo en la pizarra.

-pss, bombón!... crees que sean ellos?-

-no lo se, pero tendremos que averiguarlo y si son ellos, averiguar porque han venido.-

Después de unas horas, la clase termino y salieron del salón.

-burbuja lo has escuchado?-

-a que se refieren?-

-hay altas probabilidades de que los RRB se encuentren en el instituto.-

-que!?-

Todos los chicos alrededor se detuvieron y voltearon hacia la chica exaltada.

-jeje, no es nada, lo siento- burbuja volvió a dirigirse hacia sus hermanas. –es cierto eso?-

-bueno, aun no es seguro, sin embargo la descripción se ajusta perfectamente a ese trío de bobos.- dijo bellota

De repente una voz familiar apareció a sus espaldas.

-trío de bobos eh? Y que me dicen de ustedes trío de tontas?-

Las tres hermanas se dieron media vuelta rápidamente y ahí estaban, butch, boomer y brick en persona.

-jaja así que era cierto, ustedes también asisten a este lugar, que fastidio!- dijo brick

-que demonios hacen ustedes aquí? No deberían estar pintando tonterías en algún túnel o algo así?- reprocho la chica de cabellos negros.

-jaja claro lo haremos mas tarde, pero por ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.-

Los chicos, siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista de las chicas.

-que están haciendo aquí esos revoltosos, llevaban mochilas pero… es difícil pensar que asistan a clases.- menciono bombón mientras observaba la situación detenidamente.

-quizás planeen destruir la escuela, o algo así- dijo bellota

-o quizás planean tomar clases y graduarse-

-Claro burbuja!-

-sea lo que sea los mantendremos vigilados.- agrego la chica líder.


End file.
